


I'll Win Next Time

by teacroissant



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'm tired, Izumi îs struggling, M/M, date, i don't know how to tag, kinda short but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacroissant/pseuds/teacroissant
Summary: Izumi sees a stuffed animal that he wants to win for Makoto, unfortunately for him it doesn't go well...
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 23





	I'll Win Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing some cute Izumako, I'll continue my other fic soon I promise

It was summer break and Izumi decided to take his boyfriend out on a date, they haven't had too much time they could spend together ever since Izumi graduated but they would go on a date whenever they had the chance to. This time Izumi decided to take Makoto to a carnival, at first he wanted to take Makoto to a summer festival but they had to cancel last minute. He really wanted to see his boyfriend in a yukata, he would have looked so cute in it.

"Izumi-san, you're spacing out again." Makoto said and Izumi snapped out of it.  
"Sorry, sorry. I've just been thinking about how cute you would have looked in a yukata." Izumi said as a slight blush covered his cheeks.  
"Jeez, this again? I said I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd get work last minute. We can go next year if you want."  
"We'll go next year, I'll be really mad if we don't." Izumi said.

As they kept walking around the carnival Izumi saw a big stuffed animal, he thought it was really cute and he wanted to get it for Makoto no matter what.  
"Yuu-kun, let's go there!" Izumi said as he dragged Makoto to the stall. He wasn't that good at these kinds of carnival games but he would do anything to get that stuffed animal for his boyfriend.  
"How can I win the big stuffed animal?" Izumi asked when they got to the counter. The lady at the counter smiled.  
"You have to pop all of the balloons without missing once. Do you want to play?"

Izumi never played this game in his life but here he was trying to win a prize in it. He held one of the darts as he looked at the balloons, it looked like there were about 15 of them. He threw the first one, he missed.  
"Haa?! I'm restarting!!"  
"Sir, you can still win a smaller-"  
"I'm restarting!" Izumi yelled and handed the lady more money. The lady looked confused and so did Makoto, he just looked at the lady and shrugged. 

She took the dart Izumi threw and handed it back to him.  
"You can try again now."  
Izumi looked a lot more focused this time, he took a deep breath before throwing it. He managed to pop a balloon this time. He threw another one, another balloon down.  
"Come on, Izumi-san! You can do it!" Izumi got distracted by Makoto, his smile was just too cute. He missed this time.  
"I'm restarting!" Izumi yelled and handed the lady more money.

To say that this went on for a long time was an understatement. Makoto lost count of how many times Izumi restarted. He was getting closer to winning every time at least. At this point people started watching the whole thing go down, it was mostly girls, probably Izumi's fans.  
"You can do it Sena, we believe in you!" A few girls yelled, they were a bit annoying but Izumi didn't mind, at least they didn't have the distracting smile his precious Yuu-kun had.

Somehow Izumi had only one balloon left, he was getting nervous now. If he messed up he would probably end up crying. He was trying his best to focus, at least everyone watching was being quiet now. He was getting really nervous now so he just threw it. He missed it, just by a little.  
"Damnit!! So annoying, let's go Yuu-kun!" Izumi yelled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, walking away with him.  
"You almost did it just now, you just got a little unlucky." Makoto said trying to calm him down.  
"Why is that game so hard? It looks so easy!"  
"It was still really good for your first time, I've seen worse." 

They ended up getting hungry while Izumi was playing so they went to get some food. Izumi just got a pretzel, he didn't like any of the other junk they sold there. Makoto just got a corn dog and after he was done eating it he looked at Izumi with a big smile on his face.  
"I need to go to the bathroom, wait here." Izumi nodded and watched Makoto run off, he just waited there for a few minutes until he heard his boyfriend's voice.  
"Izumi-san!" Izumi turned to look at Makoto, he was holding something, something big.  
"That's the stuffed animal from that stupid game!! How did you get it??" Izumi asked.  
"I actually went to play the game and won it for you." Makoto smiled.  
"But it's only been a few minutes!"  
"I got it first try, it didn't take that long."  
"First try??" Izumi was obviously surprised, he spent god knows how long on it and Makoto got it in a few minutes. While he was lost in his thoughts Makoto handed him the stuffed animal.  
"Huh?"  
"I saw the way you looked at it, I saw how much you liked it so I got it for you!" Izumi blushed when Makoto said that, it was too cute for his to handle.  
"I was trying to get it so I could give it to you." Izumi explained as he hid his face behind the stuffed animal. He wanted to be the cool boyfriend that won all kinds of stuff for Makoto but here he was blushing like an idiot.

"I'll win you something next time! It doesn't have to be at a carnival, it could just be an arcade! Yes, let's go tomorrow so I can win something for you!"  
"You know I can't tomorrow, but we could go another time." Makoto said and smiled.  
"Ok, next time we're going to an arcade! And don't win any more things for me, ok?"  
"I can't promise anything but I'll try." The blonde laughed as he held the other's hand gently. "Let's go now, it's getting late." Izumi nodded as he walked to the exit with him, even though he didn't show it that much he was very happy because of the stuffed animal Makoto got for him. He would cherish this moment and the stuffed animal until the day he died.


End file.
